


Xali's Discord Drabbles

by It_is_Rene_Now



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, CORPSELIUS LETS GOO, Cornelius is who i love, Cute, Dream and Corpse are my fav sorry not sorry, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Small short-shots i made on discord, but its among us, discord drabbles, i firmly believe dream was either reincarnated from cornelius or he is immortal, to be posted here, when i have writers block, yanno the generic tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: Basically a culmination of all my Discord Short-Shots I made.100-700 words long probably.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/Everyone, Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Kye Riddell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 255
Collections: 12 Gemlins In a Trench Coat





	1. DreamHusband - Denial of Recalling

Corpse didn't mean to slip up, but he believed truly, after seeing Dream play his lover, for the story Karl had told about his past, his life where he couldn't see and woke up to the scent of his lovers blood splattered on the warm atmosphere.

He inwardly cursed as Dream looked at him, masked face hiding every reaction, the urge to lift the mask, to be able to see the man he was sure was his lover for the first time, the bitterness in the echoes of memories, tracing over soft skin, unable to see the described warm emerald of his loves eyes.

But he had a chance here, but of course the world will stop at nothing to make the yearning between them possible to settle, always missing *something*.

"Corpse? Who is Cornelius?" Dream repeats, Corpse in denial when he hears an undercurrent of disbelief and excitement and hope that ran through Dreams voice.

"Sorry, my mind slipped for a moment," Corpse laughed it off, ignoring the reprimanding gaze he had always been able to feel, as C from Cornelius, and now as Corpse from Dream.

He wished fate would just stop making them dance on strings for the gods amusement or whatever.

* * *

Dream knows Corpse remembers something, knows it must be the memories are coming back but...

He does not want to disappoint, and Dream is cruel where Cornelius was Kind, Dream was harsh when Cornelius was soft, but still stern.

_Nobody sees, Dream is just an echo of Cornelius's pain, a bottled up personality molded into an act, to separate who he was, to who others wanted him to be,_


	2. Shattered Admin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Dream has admin powers
> 
> \- he snaps, a psychotic break if you will.
> 
> \- when the community house gets blown up and is discovered by dream. so the day before doomsday

Dream feels his senses slip away as he falls to his knees, his careful control over his admin powers slithered out of his meticulous watching over it.

The Sky's cry for the broken mind near the last place he found safety.

Those in the SMP walk outside scared, because Dream did not let it storm unless he wanted to, and the skies were gloomy and pouring down, soaking the grass and buildings with a sadness that shook the atmosphere.

Lightning cracked down, the wind was wild and the ground rumbled.

* * *

A sense of foreboding shook those in the Antarctic Kingdom as the seas shook, ice crackling on nearby icebergs and flats of ice, Phil grimaced looking at the skies, "Something happened to Dream," he said firmly, his son and long time friend unwilling to see the manipulator of Tommy.

But the world could be destroyed, saying as much to the two they agreed hesitantly, racing after their father eyes wide at the raging world, mobs seemed more agitated, animals usually friendly and peaceful were anything but, particularly the Dolphins seemed uneased.

"He might be at the Community house?" Techno suggested as they ignore the citizens of L'manburg shocked at their appearance, the three make there way over to the area, the oldest standing building in the SMP.

They notice Puffy, Niki, Eret and Fundy head over in the general direction alongside George and Sapnap.

They make it to the Community House to see it blown up, winds raging around a slumped figure, the identity clear as a mask flew from the whirlwind and shattering against the ground.

"Out of the way-" Punz shoves his way through the group, Sam not far behind who had tugged Puffy alongside them, the Wind curving around them strangely, which made it clear Dream did not want to injure the three.

-

Puffy meets empty emerald eyes, unseeing and not reacting to her at all, she meets the masked face of Sam and the worried eyes of Punz waiting for her judgement.

"I think... he's somewhere else, far in his mind." Her voice trembles betraying her emotions, "Psychotic Break," Punz mumbles as he tucks himself next to Puffy, gathering the 21 year old into his arms to hand him over to Sam, the taller man used to heavier lifting as he cups the Admin gently.

They make their way out of the Whirlwind as it died out, ignoring the concern from the others, who had no care for how their actions may affect Dream, although Dream had screwed up too, everyone contributed to the usually soft hearted Admin's snap.

"Punz-" The mentioned Blonde glares at Sapnap and George who looked worried at the unresponsive blonde, "You can make up with him, when he's ready."

With that they were off.

\--

"Phil..." Techno murmured, it wasn't entirely uncommon for an Admin to go through a psychotic break especially in such a chaotic server.

"Like how I was connected to my worlds air, since It was gifted to me and not made by me, I didn't have as intimate a connection as Dream does with his, I don't doubt he feels the pain and destruction we unleash all the time, the Community house must have been the last Straw."

And wasn't that surreal, although he was mad with Dream for hurting Tommy in that way, Dream was his rival and someone he called a friend to boot.

To think everyone was ignorant of his state, and continued on destroying until Dream had to fight back against it, the pain of the world fueling his anger and need for avenging the pain his land felt.

_He wonders, if Dream will recover this time_


	3. Dreamhusband - Let's be ghosts together (fluffy version woo)

Dream barely even blinks before he is a ghost.

_Again._

He rubs his hand over his masked face, somehow touching himself even as a ghost which he doesn't question because it's not worth it, really.

He watches with fond exasperation as although Corpse had revealed it was Sykkuno, Corpse had voted himself, even if he could've gotten Sykkuno out by voting him.

So Corpse is ejected and the game continues.

"Hey-" Corpse barely says before he is bopped on the head by a not-seriously-yet-kinda-irate Dream who's mouth- only his mouth is really visible, is pulled into a pout that ruins any effect.

"What was that for," Dream wheezes in laughter, turning curious as Corpse looks to the side, visible face flushed slightly, "... I wanted to hang out as a ghost with you I guess."

Dream is very easily flustered when caught off guard so he splutters, ears tinted red and the bottom of his cheeks a light rosy color.

_What a fucking simp, it's not like Dream is any better though_


	4. DreamHusband - Ghosts of the past (Angst Version of the last drabble)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied Suicide, Reincarnation and Anxiety.

Corpse couldn't hide the hitch in his voice as he watched Sykkuno shoot Dream, although *he knew, knew this was a game and Dream was a ghost and would be back-*

He still can't help but remember when he found Dream half-dead in the SMP server, no one having seen him for weeks,

_Dream could have died permanently, and he would have been too late again, just like Cornel-_

_**Who is Cornelius?** _

He shakes his head, fumbling with the report button as Sykkuno vents away,

He tries to ignore the shaking anxiety in his hand, the need to see Dream immense, even as a ghost, even if they lost.

But he hides it well, blanketing his rising panic as he votes himself, getting ejected and becoming a ghost himself.

And he gives up, panic consuming him, but before he knows it, he is being held gently, lean arms wrapped around his neck, and he buried his face in the crook of Dreams incorporeal neck.

He doesn't want to lose ~~Corneliu~~ Dream.


	5. To protect.

Dream when he saw Techno slaughter George with ease, unable to lift a finger to protect one of his best friends-

Something snapped, and an Idea was formed.

He would become a god, he would lose all attachment so the gods could have no sacrifice to make him lose in order to lose his ties to humanity.

He would do it to protect them.

So he did, slowly distancing himself from his emotions and from his friends, doing everything in his power to break himself off from becoming pliable in the upper gods hands.

He felt the part buried far inside of him twinge with guilt as he hurt his friends, one by one they left him.

He ignored the aching loneliness that consumed his human emotions, something that would stop him from protecting them all.

He was doing this, so he could protect them all.

So he did, and he hurt and he distanced, drowned himself in a façade of emptiness, realizing

he had become the villain __

_but it was okay, since even as the villain he would protect them, he was protecting them from hating each other by being the villain, and by gaining the powers he would, he could protect them even more._

_So Dream did, he lost everything to gain everything._

_He was not bound by mortal grounds._

_Dream cried out as the axe struck his body, the pure amount of divine hate that was pushed into the axe ensured even with his immortal healing ability he would scar._

_Sitting in the warm warm warm, too warm cell, he wondered, if losing everything, really protected them_


	6. He never truly was.

It is late in the night when the realization comes to Ranboo.

_The voices... they didn't start until I blamed Dream, until I found someone to blame for this..._

Ranboo grabs his book scratching desperately into it with his pencil.

_And... Dream looked to me when he was imprisoned and he protected me... the voices could be a Dreamon and... Dreamons take form of the person you blame, and you want to get rid of them in any way you can, to protect your people... ___

___Dream thinks tommy is the threat to his people, his Dreamon voice is Tommy_ _ _

__It came to Ranboo the startling realization, that Dream was just like him and..._ _

__The Dream they knew, was twisted by the dark voices in cold rooms._ _

__Just like him._ _

__**SAVE HIM, HE PROTECTED YOU** _ _

__The Dreamon voice rang out in the silent night._ _

__Dream... was never truly Dream in the first place._ _


	7. In another life

His eyes widen as he meets dull Juniper, his mind racing with the memories-

_He can't hear Cornelius' heart beat, he feels the blood soaking his hand, never hating more that he could not see, truly, what had happened to his husband-_

Corpse reaches out, curling his arms around Dream who slumped into them.

_He remembers swaying in the night, listening to the dripping water, wishing he could see his beloved in the star light, but staying here, holding the other in his arms as they enjoy the peace night brings, it is enough._

Racing inside, he narrows eyes at the metal chained collar around Dream's neck, and wrists too, gentle clicking them off with practiced ease from motions of tasks finished in the game he played all the time.

_He remembers getting cuffed, accused of hurting his own love._

_He remembers Robins cries of shock as he is taken, right to his very last breath_

He takes care of the malnourished man until he awakens.

Warm Brown meet Sorrowful Juniper, in a new lifetime.

Maybe they'll make something better here.


	8. im so sorry my little duckling

\--

Puffy watches with regret heavy in her heart as ~~her dreamli~~ Dream was dragged away, blood soaked and slumped against the rough ground.

She remembers, when she left him all those years ago, and wonders, if this is her fault.

\--

_"If you leave... I don't ever want you to come back." The hardness in her teen's voice startles her, as she packs away her things, ready to leave once again, leaving her son, Clay, in the hands of the villagers._

_"Duckling-" She starts, but is shushed, by shiny Juniper eyes, blame and hate culminating from years of her just leaving and never staying piled up into this moment_

_She knows she has no right coming home. She will respect her Duckling for that._

_"Be good," She whispers hesitantly patting his head, heart burning with the ache as he leans into the touch before flinching back._

_So she left, sure she'd done the right thing._

_She left as hatred and betrayal burned low in the young Teens stomach, life sowed of Loneliness and Neglect._

-

Puffy cupped her mouth silently, and whispered, ever so loud in the cheering room.

"This is my fault, I'm so sorry, my little duckling."


	9. Color roulette - Cream, Brown, Black, White.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of connected drabbles inspired by Color Roulette ideas.

• Cream - Puffy, Dream, "Duckling", Replacing 

Dream watches behind a Cream mask, not entirely white, though it looked that way for others. 

It was Cream and Cozy, like the hugs his Mom used to give him when his powers got out of control with powers he never asked for.

It was the sweet sound of laughter and surprise when he figured out he could change his features, floppy soft ears and an excited tail whipping around as he felt *safe* for the first time in forever.

…

Cream is the color he sees, but no one else does as he is stripped of his dignity, replaced by himself, who he was now as Dream, in place of who he was as Clay.

And now Foolish.

And Dream looks at fond whispers of ‘Duckling’ when he was her duckling, once as Clay, and Once as Dream.

He lost it because he was too weak. Again.

• Brown- Niki, Baking, Dream, Practice

Dream likes the color brown, its warm and comforting, promising new growth and peace.

He watches curiously as Niki kneads the brown dough, gentle but firm with skillful hands, meeting his *Cream* mask that seemed unnerving. A perfect canvas to paint red and black in opinion and accusation.

But he meets warm brown eyes, and there is a sense of peace he hasn’t felt in a long time.

-

Dream is surprisingly good at Baking, though Dream would never tell Niki that these motions are familiar, that he did them once over and over with a sheep hybrid who’s curly white hair haunts him, and who’s features imprinted on him, stuck like a reminder of what he lost.

But he is fine now, kneading dough gently laughing as Niki shares escapades and adventures, returning the gesture softly with his own.

It was a mistake. 

Foolish and Puffy walked in, surprised as they watched Dream and Niki gush and laugh, even though Dream had only been allowed a week's pardon from the Prison to bring Wilbur to life.

A well placed splash of flour hits a green hood.

Cream comes flopping out, Brown with uncare after years of neglect.

Brown is warm, and sweet. But cold and unforgiving as frost settles over it, in due time.

He runs.

• Black - Void, Empty, Dripping, "why", Dream

Running recklessly, it is no surprise that he *falls*

And this is not falling down a ravine, not tumbling into a cave,

He feels the world escape his senses before he is drowned in *Black*, and Black is cold and unforgiving.

~~Black hair that shined in the moonlight, Black lenses that hid heterochromatic eyes that danced with amusement~~

So when you thinking of emptiness. It is Black thay comes to mind, when you are lonely, it is black that coats your soul.

He had been trapped in black before, but that had been red and orange and yellow swirling below him, fresh and nostalgic feeling notebooks *Cream* and *Brown* under his hands.

This Black is the definition of the color.

Cold and Dark.

Alone.

But he thinks it is much better than *White*

White - Experiments, Isolation, Sterile, Dream

White. 

Dream remembers white. He stares at it before flinching away, missing it like a caring touch and hating it like a harsh whip.

Black coats Dreams surroundings but White covers Dreams mind. It is why he liked *Cream* because it was not like the cold unforgiving white.

It was warm and soft. Not cold and hardened.

He remembers being told he was wrong and he would get fixed.

||He remembers needles, he remembers the fragile shattering of his mind||

Dream hates White.

He will not bear that color so he ruins all that is white because they will always be on his ankles, waiting for Weakness ~~Cream~~ to bring him back, they are waiting on Warmth ~~brown~~ to lure him in.

And they caught him finally, with coldness ~~black~~

Dream doubts he will make it out this time.

White envelopes his senses like a unwelcomed friend.

Dream wishes he could say goodbye.


	10. Accidental Purposeful Injury - Illumidream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god do I have so many discord Drabbles for yall

Dream is nothing, if not a sneaky bastard.

So Obviously when Illumina his long-term crush/friendly rival is there as they practice together, he decides to well-  _ mayybbee fake an injury because sue him, he can't get that one time Illumina patched him up, absentmindedly kissing where he placed the bandage on Dream's wrist. _

He didn't mean to  _ actually _ injure himself by doing so, but he misjudges a jump- distracted by the phantom feeling of caring hands, usually harsh and sharp, swinging at him in a dance that was so familiar, pressing with gentle ease- and he slams against a wayward post, where the edge stuck out sharply.

it's not long before he hits the ground, fast feet moving towards him with a practiced urgency, hands warm already wrapping against the wound in his thigh, blood dripping onto the bandage as swift hands press into the now covered wound.

"You are so-" Illumina sighs, "is your name Dream because you can't seem to stop Day _ dream _ ing when it's important?" he scolds, gaining a sheepish and soft chuckle from the injured Blonde, Dark eyes meeting soft Emerald, his mask discarded when with his friend without much care.

"Oops?" Is all Dream can say, still flustered by the proximity, and almost absentmindedly, Illumina returns to tending the wound, pressing a kiss to his thigh, which didn't seem to register in the Older's mind until a soft flustered wheeze greets his ears.

"Did you just-"

"No."

"But you  _ did- _ "

"Dream, no."

"Awh no need to be embarrassed Illumina, I'm sure you speedrunning our slow-burn will be okay-"

"Shut it Dream-"

Dream does not shut up, teasing Illumina to hide his flustered state as Illumina packs away his stuff indignantly.

"I-" Suddenly a quick press of lips is on the Blondes and he freezes, easily flustered despite his own teasing.

and Illumina is gone in the blink of an eye.

Green eyes alight with mischief flutter in shock before curving into an eye smile.

It worked.. but with a real injury


	11. More than the surface scratches - Illumidream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of Illumidream on y'alls way, this is making up for my crippling inability to update properly

Illumina and Dream are complicated in the way Bad and Skeppy are simple.

_As in not as complex as the surface, and not as simple as it seems either_

Labels have been put to their relationship and the way they interact, only to be completely shaken within the next few moments you are around them.

They have been called, enemies, rivals, friendly rivals, friends, whatever name that could be used to explain what they were, because it was human nature to decide on something, to label everything so it is understandable.

This was just... something they couldn't label properly.

> * * *

Swift feet, clashes of iron against iron as they dance in a duel, emotions flying wildly, but also kept tucked close to their hearts, spilling stories and feelings they would never speak out loud.

Leading with his left, Illumina swiped forwards to interrupt a step sequence that would end the spar most likely from Dream, laughing as the other pouted when having to leap back out of reach, ruining the gained momentum.

So he took that leap and used it to buy time to strike, eyes flickering over the two who fought in graceful clumsiness as they both fell over, the canteen attached to someone's hip- _they weren't sure who's_ \- splashing over them after the bottle had been loosened by deliberate strikes, soaking them both.

Dark eyes met mischievous Green as a lithe and calloused hand ruffled dark locks, messing them up like a dog would shake water out of its fur,

Illumina sputtered, hands moving annoyingly coordinated to ruffle Dream's significantly longer hair, messing it up even more so than the other had roughed up his own.

He, of course, was pulled into a tackle by the man in the green hoodie.

Onlookers decided,

_'Yeah, there really was no way to label those two'_

* * *


	12. Teachers + Secret Relationship AU - Illumidream pt 1/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of Illumidream. So much.

"So you've got to be sure that your legs are positioned properly-" Illumina doesn't get to finish before a dodgeball flies into the side of his face, not hard, but enough to distract everyone into the direction it came from, and of course-

"MR WASTAKEN!" His students cheered at the appearance of the schools new TA, who flickered from classes all over to bug teachers and make classes simultaneously more interesting.

Somehow he wasn't fired yet since Students became more determined to do work when they were promised the ability to hang out with WasTaken.

The Teachers reluctantly (some less reluctant for...  _ Reasons _ ) allowed Dream to come in.

Illumina was less hesitant, greeting the TA with a begrudging smile, tinged with strange emotion tinged with it.

This would be an interesting PE class...

___

Dream laughed at the sour face Illumina made as they loaded into the car, rings shining golden in the sun, the same rings that had been hidden with Dreams usual gloves.

"You were so obvious about it I'm surprised they didn't notice," Dream teased Illumina who swatted him away slightly, embarrassed with his obvious adoration for his husband.

Not like anyone but them knew anyways.

__


	13. Teachers + Secret Relationship AU - Illumidream pt 2/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Chronologically Correct in this AU lol,y'all can piece together whatever you want about this story.

Now, Dream isn't sure how no one, not even the teachers who he continuously annoys graces with his appearance and company, have not figured out that he and Illumina are married, despite his tendency to prefer working with said Husband, before all other teachers.

He's got a bet with some of the other TA's he was taught with that either he has a harem consisting of the teachers, or that they think he has a crush on Illumina

His friends say both, he wishes he could deny that.

So of course, the lovely Teachers of the school decided to get them together, even if they already are together.

They are so unsubtle. 

A trip into each other there, a playful tease or flirt to draw jealousy, it does draw jealousy pretty well, and he has to wear turtlenecks more often now from the other.

As fun as it was to fluster and be flustered by Illumina, kids had started using the debate club to ship him with Mr. NotFound, Mr. Blade, and even Mr. Soot.

Ignoring the fact he and Mr. Soot organized a school-wide dodgeball war and ended up defeating L'manberg, a debate topic for an English book they had to creatively write alongside Wilbur Soot.

However, Ms. Puffy (who insists on calling him duckling, since he shadows her in her duty as secretary so often, he's pretty sure they are prepping him to become the next secretary) is probably the most adamant and secretive with her attempts of getting them together, purely because of her ability to leave quickly and look innocent if he had gotten into a strange... mishap.

Like now, he was walking with Puffy back to the staff room, anxiety thrumming lowly at the mischievous look on the Secretaries face, and for a moment he worried as they neared the couch Illumina sat on, flipping through papers he needed to look at for Health part of PE.  
-  
"Well, you've been a TA for almost three years now, and I'm overdue to move onto bigger things now, so... we've decided along with MrSchlatt to promote you as secretary." Puffy said kindly, and he froze, which was the prime time for Puffy to enact the sub-plot to his promotion announcement.

He was unceremoniously shoved into Illumina's lap but he was far too shocked to process and recognize he probably shouldn't cuddle up to the Dark Haired man, when no one knew of their relationship.

But, he was in shock so sue him if he was happy enough to cuddle closer, cheering about becoming a Secretary,

... and fucking flashing his ring for everyone to see.

Arms wrapped around his waist as everyone stood in shock, and Puffy looked ecstatic but...

"WHAT THE HONK?" Ah yes, Mr. Jacobs so eloquently put it for everyone else.

What the honk.


End file.
